The Conversion Bureau: The storm of the south
by Mister Ociosus
Summary: Equestra appears in midle of ocean on Eath and offers ponifcation but then war happens and war hero Mike Ramirez has to save town and humens from being destroyd by attackers and makes friends


This is my first attempt at mking fafnfciction, hop u can enjuy ot as much as I lieked makeing it :)

I'm makeing spin-off of TCB becuz I think its good stoyr but poins hatd humens so I'm kinda making them nice here, thank yuo ;)

TCB was made by Blaze

Mike Ramirez was war hero taht fought on many wars and win and had brother cousin called James Ramirez that was in army, but he retred and went to south of Argentna becuz it was cool and pecful.  
Rimerez was resting in his hut, made of wood, when he suddnly heard TV news saying poins appeared in the middle of ocean, but he didn't care because he was war hero so he went to sleep, then next day he herd they were putting "conversion buraus" for pnfying pepole, but he didn't care either and went to sleep agen.  
But then next day he heard they had a big, glowing barrier that was growing and destroying humen things to expand eqstra onto the entire planit, so Unitd Nations declareds war on pnnies because they were wanting to convert the entire plnet and be evil to humens because they said humens were war-loving munsters but Rmirez thught that was lye and didn't care because he was away from tawn and went to sleep again.  
But then next day some pgsus appeared on the sky and started attacking his house and kicking stuff that Remerez owned, so Remerez would cme out with rfile and shoot at attackers, he shot one but then the other tackld hmi so he brougth knoif and melee'd him with the daggur getting 50+ points bceause that happens when you get frags with stuff against enemis, he was about to attack the oter one but then he kicked a colud and it caused lightning to hit the hut and it lighted on fire, so Rmarirez got mad and shut him with the riefl, Ramirrez then got his track and drived to town because he was mad at poins ruining his house.

Ramirez got to the town and there was stuff like the towels were burning and brken gasses and stuff like plains and pgasi fighting above and loads of smoek on the air also there were takns and botas mareens firing and shuting on the sie wit, Ramerez drived into town but there was rubbl and barricaid so he had to go on fot bcaus truck was gonna get stuck on the road if it tryed to pass abouv tehm, ut on his wya there were more poyins so he got out his wepon and started shuting but then a tank apeared and cannooned them all with it's big and strong tourrets and mchn gunz, tehn solider appeard from the turret's htach and started yelling "cviilian yu must leav this place! there's poinies attacking and they're evul and attack all humens on sigh!" but then Rimerez pointed at tank man "I want to join the armi agen and help fight the inavders!", tank gyu said "yes, my naems Mtat Jonhson, wlcoem to the army to hlp figth the bad guys!" and told Remeriz to get abord and then drived to big shep on the shore, but on the way they found another pnee, johnson lowered the tnak hueg cannon and was going to shoot but then it speaked "Wait!" yelled the tiny creauter "May name's Goldn bkrer, I'm not bad guy, I wanna join and help humens becuase the other ones of mi gorup where doing evil stuff and I dun like doing that!"  
"okya!" the tank guy said, "but don't try anything funy because you're getting aimed at", so they went to big warship with the tank.

When they got to big ship they were greet by mahor who was screeming a the trupers and then senn the tnak when it got thre, "you borught priosneer and new solider now get him into interergashun rewm, there's no time to give beefing so have this wepon and armor and stuff and go fgith the munsters to save humens and town" the major said and gave Ramirez a masheen gun that was a m249 which was good because it helt 100 bolit and could fire fast adn armor but he didn't know he was Ramirez because Ramirez always wore a blclava under his hlmet and no one knew he was Rimerez. Remiraz joined Jhsun in tank and then Brkur joined too so they went and Rimerez was aiming outside.

They drievd until their reachd a big towel with all its gass bruknd but then surprise attatckds and several pnnies got out of building and started lunching fireballs at them because that's what mages do and they were uniorcns, Rimerez shot them with masheen gun while Juhnson cannoed them with tank turret and breaker terhw granaids and the pains blew up, one tried to use tvkinesis (or soemthing) on Rimerezs wepon but Remerez had rope on weapon so the pony couldn't take his masheen gun away and got shot in hed instead and got lods of points for hedshotz.

Rimerez nad his quad got off tank and went to ward the towur, when they weer insaid a paip sploded and johnson and breaker got started but Ramirez didn't care because he was war hero, os they were going to top of towel becuse they were going to put radeo antena for cmunication stuff to make every solider fight better and stronger because they would know more stuff going around, but when they were inside Rimerez found tons of poinses waiting there and were lots so Johnson and brearkre got started again but Rimerez didn't because he was war hero

"whear you think ur going?" the poins said  
"To stop u from destroing humenty and go away from Earf becuz this is out home!" Rimerez pointed and yelled

"you are savage with no sense of gudness! yuo must dye!" the pony said before charging at Rimerez but didn't know that Remirez was good at shutting so he fierd his wepon at tehm and one poni got hit and it's heads and legs got shut off and half it¿s body too and it hit the oters so Rimerez won and found assualt riefl that he knew only had 30 boolet but was lighrt and more presais, then they went up and found helipad but Johnson sept on weak floor and it broke while he was like "aaaaaaaaaaaaa", bruker was putting antena up whale Remirez was going to help Junson but then found unicorns tried to stab him with hron so he raged and shot them with his wepon while holding the asasult rfile on his back, "No one touches quadmates!" yelled Rimerez at unicorns after shooting them but then floor began to break and Ramirez and breaker and Jhnson feel to the first floor agen but Ramirez had hand finst on gun and was still on front with wapon to fight, but then more and more poinses started appeareng and there was big ariship above the tawn that was launchign more, so Rimeres put rope around tank cannoen and Jhonson shot and it sent Ramirez shooting to Airship and when he landed he had his macihne gn in hand, then he shot everyballon around and it sploded but Rimerez didn't care and just shot more bad guys, but when he landed he seen barreer get big and strong and was about to hit town and vaperize it and humens too becuz warship was still loading cvilians, so Ramirez got onto small boat and put C-4 but breakur was scared

"Du not go you have no magic and its dangerous!" Breaker said  
"War heroes don't need magic!" Ramirez said "Im Mike Ramirez and Imma stop tath barreer from doing any more stuff to humens!"  
"your RIMIREZ! O Mi JUSTIES!" Jhonson excelmed

Remirez then started boat and went toward big glowing dome, then radio started saying "Ramirez! waht do U tnk your doing wtih that boot? it's not strong enugh for taking down the barrier!" radio said, "I dno't care! I got C-4 and Im stopping tihs wor so humens can live in piece and hpapiness and drive off the stpid pnwines from doing stuff to people!" he said before screeming, tehn boot hit the barierr whcih causd it to explod and make the brrer brite and shakee and then exoplde too, then wra was ovur and evryone was happy becus pwnines were going away and tehy could liev quietly, Rimerez was douible war hero but people thogouht he exploded but Jhunsons and breakuer didn't still think Rimerez sploded.

The End


End file.
